


The Baby In The Basket

by mujiwastesink



Category: Bayaniserye - Fandom, Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Philippine History Cinematic Universe
Genre: #Adulting, Adoption, Baby Joven, Domestic, Fluff, Grecinto, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Live-In, M/M, SOBRANG HABA NITO I'M, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujiwastesink/pseuds/mujiwastesink
Summary: Set in @mimicrobyo's Baby Joven AU. Where did Joven come from, anyway? How did he come into the picture? Find out in this prequel!





	The Baby In The Basket

If you would ask Goyo and EJ how living together has been like, they'd tell you that it's been nothing but adjustment after adjustment. Nobody could have ever prepared them for the struggles of living together. At first, they thought it'd be simple, having lived on their own in rooms and apartments in college. But, as two people with shared properties, it wasn't entirely the same.  
  
Still, they were determined to make this work. They had high paying jobs, anyway. Goyo was a successful businessman in his own right, and EJ, despite working at home, earns pretty well himself, too. Two months of this and it still felt like they were walking blindfold in a familiar house, but when you think about it, it's a bit more practical.  
  
They aren't married yet, but they do agree that it's practical to have seen your future partner with how they are in the house. Are they willing to do chores? Are they able to budget well? Are they able to make a relationship work despite the heavy responsibilities? If they are, then good. You might consider marrying them.  
  
If you only start living with your partner after marrying them, then you might be surprised at how they handle these things. Of course, in the previous, you'd be surprised, too. Except, when you're married, you'd find it harder to escape this relationship if you don't like how they fare in practicality.  
  
(Yes, these are the kind of conversations Goyo and EJ have on late, lazy nights.)  
  
So far, both are satisfied with how the other is in the household. At the very least, they know they are not just blinded by feelings and are actually being realistically-thinking adults.  
  
"Babe, day off ko ngayooooon," Goyo whispered into EJ's ear. He placed soft kisses on his boyfriend's shoulder, while the other moved his shoulder to shoo him away.  
  
"Good, matulog ka ulit, please?" EJ grunted in annoyance.  
  
"It's already 5:30. I'm hungry."  
  
"Then cook breakfast. I'm sleepy."  
  
"Pero mas masarap ka magluto ng scrambled eggs! Please? Ako magsasaing? Please?"  
  
EJ groaned into his pillow before getting up. He knew Goyo wasn't going to stop asking for him to cook his signature scrambled eggs, and so he saved himself the annoyance and got started.  
  
The morning routine went the same way. They did agree that even though Goyo goes to work every day, he still has to help with the chores every morning, such as cooking and washing dishes. Any task after he leaves for work is EJ's responsibility, since he does work at home.  
  
Today, the routine went the same way. And since Goyo was at home, they decided to do some general cleaning. At about 10, they finished.  
  
After taking a bath (separately, of course), they decided to watch a movie and ordered pizza. At this point, they were too tired to cook lunch.  
  
_***ding dong***_  
  
"Ako na, baka ang pizza na yan," Goyo volunteered. He grabbed his wallet in his room and walked to the door. When he opened it, he didn't see a pizza delivery guy.  
  
Instead, there was just a basket.  
  
"Uh, babe?" He called from the outside. "May basket dito sa labas!"  
  
"Ha?!" EJ paused the movie and walked over to him. When he reached the door, he saw Goyo opening the sheets covering it. "Anong bask-- is that a baby?!" He could swear he saw a face. He bent down to check.  
  
_Holy shit, it was a baby._  
  
_Sleeping soundly in the basket._  
  
"Kaninong anak yan?" Goyo nervously asked. "Hindi kaya--"  
  
"Baka iyo," EJ glared at him.  
  
It wasn't a secret to EJ that Goyo had a promiscuous past. When Goyo met EJ in a bar, he stopped all of that. He got himself together and promised commitment for once. It took EJ a long time to trust him, but through a lot of proving and pursuing, he finally did. Now, he was sure Goyo only had him in his mind and in his heart.  
  
Still, the possibility that his past could catch up to them could not be ignored. And maybe, it just did.  
  
"But that would be impossible," Goyo commented. "I mean, malandi nga ako noon, pero naging maingat naman ako."  
  
"Condoms have a failing rate, idiot. Malay mo may butas," EJ tried his best to stay calm. If this baby was Goyo's, what is going to happen next? Would he have to help raise it? What if the mother appears and begs Goyo to marry her?  
  
All these what ifs came running through his mind one by one.  
  
"Ilang taon na kaya yan?" Goyo asked.  
  
"Maybe around 6-7 months?" EJ guessed, staring into the baby's face as he wondered what would happen next.  
  
_It's really cute, to be honest._  
  
"Let's see," Goyo bent down to pick the baby up, and when he did, the baby started to cry. Loudly.  
  
"Holy sh-- Anong gagawin ko?"  
  
"Calm down," EJ instructed. He then demonstrated rocking the baby gently in his arms. Then, the baby slowly stopped crying.  
  
"He'd make a good father," EJ said to himself as he watched Goyo become charmed by the baby almost instantly. "Is this _lukso ng dugo_?" He asked himself.  
  
He looked again at the basket, and he saw a blue card where the baby was lying. It must've been under it the whole time. He picked the card up, and the message inside made his eyes bulge out.  
  
_EJ, sorry. Plano ko sanang itago sa'yo habang buhay kasi ayokong madamay ka sa kasalanan ko._  
  
_Pero sorry talaga, I can't raise Joven anymore. My parents kicked me out kaya hindi ko din mabigay ang anak natin sa kanila, and wala na talaga akong pera para buhayin siya._  
  
_Kung malabo ang lahat sa'yo, please remember September 16 from last year. Miami. I'm sorry, EJ. Kasalanan ko 'tong lahat. Pinapatay ko na lang ang hiya ko para sa kapakanan ng anak ko. Please take care of him. O kung ayaw mo talaga, at least ibigay mo na lang siya sa mabuting pamilya. Sorry ulit, EJ. Thank you so much._  
  
_\- Samantha_  
  
September 16, 2017? 15 months ago? Yes, he was indeed in Miami that time. And he... got drunk. And woke up in the nude the next morning. But he was alone when he woke up, and just continued living with the fact that he hooked up with a random stranger.  
  
_But... Samantha?_  
  
_It couldn't be real, right?_  
  
**_Right?_**  
  
"Babe, okay ka lang?" Goyo asked when he saw his shocked expression. He was already sweating profusely in disbelief, and his eyes were practically bulging out.  
  
Suddenly, he ran back inside the house, leaving the card behind. Goyo, confused, picked up the card and read the message.  
  
His mouth gaped open in shock.  
  
He froze for a few seconds, before following his boyfriend inside. He was still carrying the baby in his arms, and it was sleeping comfortably against him. He looked in their room, but EJ wasn't there. He checked the kitchen, and he wasn't there either.  
  
And then, he found him on the bathroom. Sitting on the floor in front of the toilet bowl.  
  
Goyo watched in shock (and honestly, a bit of amusement too) as his boyfriend disgorged his breakfast into the bowl, vomiting in disgust.  
  
"B-babe? Okay ka lang?" Goyo asked.  
  
"Hindi pa naman tayo magkakilala that time last year, right? So I didn't cheat on you, in case you were worried about that," EJ says. "Pero... I can't imagine myself... Oh my fuck--" He vomited again.  
  
Goyo couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's reaction. As far as he knew, his boyfriend has been out since he was a teen. But then, he's a pretty attractive guy himself. He completely understands why the Samantha person could potentially have been attracted to him that night.  
  
But still, his reaction to it is the funniest thing.  
  
"Ba't ka sumusuka? Buntis ka rin ba? Hindi pa nga tayo sigurado kung kaya nating buhayin 'to!'  
  
"SHUT UP!" EJ yelled, in tears and still sweating.  
  
"Pero no shit," Goyo added, still laughing while gently rocking the baby in his hand. "I didn't know you had it in you. Akala ko ako lang sa'tin ang nakaranas ng--"  
  
"SHUT THE F--" Before he could finish, he turned back to the bowl and vomited again.  
  
"Ba't ba diring diri ka?"  
  
"I WAS DRUNK, OKAY? HINDI KO ALAM NA MAY NANGYARI PALA!"  
  
"Oh my goodness," Goyo says. "So anong plano mo? Are you going to find Samantha?"  
  
"What?! No!" EJ screamed. "After ng ginawa niya, you think magpapakita ako sa kanya?!"  
  
"Who is she, anyway?"  
  
"A friend from college. We ran into each other sa Miami tapos... Hold on."  
  
He vomited into the bowl again.  
  
**  
  
Goyo ended up borrowing a cot from the old couple next door. The elders wanted to talk to him a bit, but he had to kindly refuse, even though he did love those two and enjoy talking with them. He had to hurry home.  
  
Just to make this clear, Emilio Jacinto was bad with babies.  
  
It took Goyo a lot of convincing to get EJ to hold his own son. When he finally agreed, Goyo grabbed his phone to take a picture. (EJ hated that Goyo was more excited about the baby than he was.)  
  
As soon as the baby sensed that he wasn't in Goyo's arms anymore, he started crying loudly again. He started to rock him gently (as he had instructed Goyo earlier), but surprisingly, it doesn't work for him.  
  
"I don't get it! I'm doing it exactly as you are!" He complained in panic when Goyo returned with the cot. "Ssshhh, Joven, please stop crying!"  
  
"Bigay mo na lang ulit sa'kin," Goyo suggested, giggling in amusement. "Sshhh, Daddy is here..." He sing-songed, calming the baby down. He babytalked him a bit, and the child seemed to enjoy it, even cracking a cute little laugh.  
  
"Selos ka?" Goyo teased as EJ sat on the couch while watching them with his arms crossed. "Don't worry, i-babytalk din kita mamaya, Emyyyy~"  
  
"Shut up," he spat. "Baka anak mo 'yan, parang lukso ng dugo nagbubuklod sa inyo."  
  
"Hmm, no no no," Goyo wagged his finger at him. The baby tried to reach out to grab Goyo's wagging finger, and he brought the finger for him to play with. "As I said, maingat ako noon kahit mapusok ako!"  
  
"We need a DNA test," EJ suggested it.  
  
"And kung sa'yo?"  
  
"Then I'm raising it. It's not just Samantha's fault kung bakit nagkaganito. Sa kakainom ko din yun ng gabing yun. Would that be okay with you?"  
  
"Of course," Goyo nodded. "When you got in a relationship with me, tinanggap mo lahat ng mali sa nakaraan ko. And so will I." Goyo looked at the baby. For the two hours he's been with it, he'd already fallen in love with him.  
  
"Pero kung hindi sa'yo?" Goyo asked moments later. "Do we have to give him away? O ibabalik mo kay Samantha?"  
  
EJ scratched his chin in thought. "Ikaw? What do you think? Attached na kayo ni Joven sa isa't isa so..."  
  
"If it were up to me?" Goyo clarified. "I mean, malaki naman income and savings natin diba? Enough for a new member of the family?"  
  
"I like that you're thinking realistically, Babe," EJ praised with a smile. "Nakakapogi."  
  
"Aww, thank you! Ikaw EJ ha, you're subtly asking me to have--"  
  
"Alam mo, kung wala kang batang dala ngayon, tinapon ko na tsinelas ko papunta sa'yo," EJ retorted. "So, kung hindi akin yan, what will you do?"  
  
"Adopt him, but only if you're really okay with it."  
  
"What do you mean, 'really okay'?"  
  
"Well, relasyon natin 'to. Bahay natin 'to. And we're talking about our future here. We've been dating for only a year. Kung para sa'yo, this is moving too fast, I won't push it. Sinabi ko sa'yo noon, di'ba? We won't make decisions without consulting the other? This is a big thing. This is a fucking baby."  
  
EJ was stunned. Goyo was really sure with spending forever with him. It's not like he had any doubts about that but... this is a new level of commitment.  
  
"O, ba't ka umiiyak?" Goyo smirked when he saw the tears forming in EJ's eyes.  
  
"Babe..." EJ stood up to give him a kiss on the lips. "How did I end up deserving someone like you?"  
  
"You're you, that's why," Goyo smugly said. "Bait mo kasi, kaya binigyan ka ng poging ka-forever."  
  
"Don't push it, Gagoyo. Minsan lang ako nagiging appreciative sa'yo. Wag mong abusuhin."  
  
"Dapat nga abusuhin ko kasi minsan lang," Goyo reasoned out. "Baby Joven, bakit kaya ang sungit ni Papa EJ?"  
  
"Baby Joven, wag kang makinig diyan sa Daddy Goyo mong mayabang!" EJ poked the baby's chubby cheeks, earning a giggle. "Feeling ko paglaki nito, pogi ito. Mana sa'kin."  
  
"Wow, si Daddy daw ang mayabang, Baby?" Goyo moved the baby away from EJ. "Mayabang din pala si Papa!"  
  
EJ pouted. "So pangit ako, Gagoyo? Sagot!"  
  
"Syempre hindi!" Goyo patted his boyfriend's head, a thing he usually does, since he is much taller than him. "Ang cute mo kaya! May pinagmanahan talaga si Joven. O tingnan mo, sa'yo na nakatingin ang anak mo!"  
  
Goyo was right. Joven was smiling as he stared at his biological father. Then, he adorably reached his little arms out towards EJ.  
  
EJ excitedly picked him up from Goyo's arms. He was a father now. Although it didn't happen in a way he expected, but he's definitely a father now, regardless of whether Joven was his or not. The child had managed to effortlessly charm them in such a short time.  
  
Things were going to change from now, he just knew it. He would need to put extra work on this family, but he wasn't scared.  
  
The face in front of him gives him the strength to face everyday, no matter how hard. And now, he has two people to live for. His life wasn't just his now. And that's okay.

(SPOILER: The results came out positive. When Goyo and EJ got married, EJ carried Goyo's last name by attaching it next to his own. In order for Joven to carry the two last names, they had to sign some papers.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Thank you rin kay Mimi for creating this AU! This has taken over my life HAHAHA
> 
> Also, I'm not sure kung ganito talaga nangyayari sa couples na live-in. All opinions presented are solely my own and not a collective opinion of the fandom.
> 
> Please feel free to comment down below!


End file.
